User blog:Orangbiasa/My wikia story
JANUARY ' 'CHAPTER 1: '''new game with no idea on 12 january that was like usual, " well I'm don't have to do ",said me in the mind, - the weather was normal no rain no snow (of course ) - because don't have to do , so I decide to make "''something" ''different "Hummm... just wanna to try, I am always fail to make an ID *giggle ",said me to my laptop and when what username I have to use "humm....nickname what should I choose huh ...Oranggila,Orangbiadab,Orangsolo,Orangutan,that make it worst and worst" said me with mumble. because don't have idea I so I cancel but suddenly I remember about Uberstrike "hmmm, my nick name was Orangbiasa ,because I just become daily player plus I don't wanna the other know my true indentity" said me,in my mind - Afternoon become evening, ''the king of day, start dis-appear-'' 'Oh no..must hurry and hurry I dont wanna waste my modem balance" -so with hurry I decide make the ID with ASAP- DONE14:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC)14:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC)14:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC), "finally I can make an ID," CHAPTER 2 : become newbie in the morning (not dawn) I decide to know more about this wikia, they use Zombie mode wallpaper like in CSOI indonesia own, so I was thing there a indonesian in here but I just see " member with cold-looking anime avatar", from sing "Globe with VII number ", from mal "Old enough captain", and some unknown people with tittle "wikia contributor" "HAH,so there 4 active and more than 50 passive member", when I see my rank ''"THE FIRST VOLUNTEER FROM INDONESIA", huhu,I WANNA that tittle ,me mumble in my mind but become Newbie and don't know "automated message", it's like going out without destination "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,- I CAN BE BURDEN IN THIS WIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," 'of course i'm not yelling -_- CHAPTER 3: in solitude we are least ''forever ALONE - still in same day yosh, I have to survive !!!! - although ,quiet I wanna still contribute *on fire but how *poker face ........ - so I try edit some page, although it's become worst and worst -- yowes, tadaaaaaaaaaaa I DID IT YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I MAKE THIS PAGE BLANK heheheheheh - no one care about me, the member just ignore me - I HAVE A LOT A FRIEND, in my dream *forever alone ......, WHERE ARE YOU INDONESIAN MEMBERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *not yelling -__- I feel like a crazy person so its better to --------------- so,because I'M alone,I leave the wiki ----------------- Final chapter of january : NB: this is ''END of january chapter and happen in 31 january (maybe ), I will make febuary because henkoy forced me this happen when I lazy , to edit in CSO wikia, I just view, that that that, *sigh, boring - my contribution just 1/5 , how tragic - ..............................................................., I want to retire CSOI !!! -because that time i'm just alone no one care about me - -but in my dream , I want a clue - huh this not work at all, where the every one -__-, my resolution is : "I'm trash" -then I log out and play SF,LS,AND MANY MORE GAME THAT I HAVE A FRIEND" -end Category:Blog posts